The Night Knocks On The Door
by Maideny
Summary: This story is about a Japanese girl called Mai Buru. She is a completely normal person.. or is she? The story has different chapters (But I've only made 1, yet :P)


_**The Night Knocks On The Door**_

_Chapter 1_

_The Mouse_

I woke up in my bed, and felt a bad headache. Aww! My throat felt hot, and I choked hardly.. Strange.

Whatever, I thought. I came out of the bed and got dressed for school. I walked past the mirror in my room, and saw a glinse of myself. Then I stopped at the doorstep and looked back the mirror. Why did my?... Nevermind, they probably just looked weird after I woke up.

I decided to forget about the mirror, and headed downstairs.

My mom sat at the computer and wrote. Probably a story. She's an author by the way. She noticed me and smiled. ''Did you sleep well?'' she asked. ''I guess'' I answered, yawning. ''What do you mean by ''I guess''? she asked and lifted an eyebrow. I opened the cupboard and took out the cereal box, and said: ''I woke up having a bad headache, and my throat was really hot''.

''Are you okay, honey?'' she asked, slightly nervous. ''Mom, don't worry, I am feeling alright!'' I replied.

''Alright, at least you're felling okay, but call me at school if you feel bad, okay honey?'' she answered.

''Yeah yeah'' I answered, slightly annoyed. My mom has always been overprotective, and it was getting irritating.

I took a bowl from the cupboard, milk from the frigde and a spoon, and placed it all on the table. I opened the cereal box and poured from it. Nothing came out. I looked inside the box curiously, and found.. nothing! The box was empty!

What is happening?, I thought to myself. ''Mom why is the box empty?'' I asked her. ''What box?'' she answered, still looking at the computer, carelessly.

''The cereal box, mom'' I answered, impatiently. ''Just buy a ne… wait what? Is the box empty?'' she asked, while pulling the chair out. Oh my god, this is gonna be a looong day, I thought. I sighed and answered: ''Yes mom, that's what I've been trying to telling you all the time!'' She walked towards me, and took the box out of my hands and looked inside it. ''Oh yes, it goddamn is empty!'' she said, slightly angry. I headed towards the cupboard, grapped the toast, and opened it, while my mom examined the box, frustrated. I took out a toast and ate it raw, while looking at my mom. I began chuckling silently. ''What's so funny?'' mom asked. ''Nothing'' I answered, still chuckling. She sighed.

I focused on my toast, and began dreaming….

I saw myself. Myself in a foreign forest. It was night, and I walked in the forest. Where am I?I looked down at myself. I had a long blue dress on, and 2 bracelets. My hair was bound in a braid, with blue flowers in; Moon Flowers. I continued walking, and saw a red light. What was that? I curiously walked towards the red light. Then I began to run. My curiousity grew and grew. I stopped and looked in the red light and saw…..

''Honey, you know what? It was a mouse that gnawe the hole!'' she said, irritated.

''Okay….'' I answered carelessly. ''Honey what is wrong with you? Are you feeling bad? Do you want to stay home?'' she asked, worried. ''No no mom, I'm fine… I'm just a little tired''. She nodded. ''Gosh honey, you need to be at school in 5 minutes!'' she said, frustrated. I pulled out the chair, and walked to the wardrobe. I took my coat, my scarf, and took my shoes on. I grapped my schoolbag and ren to the school. When I walked into the classroom, I realized that my teacher was already teaching. I hurried to my seat, and sat my bag, took my clothes off and hang it on my chair.

''So what is the excuse for coming late today, Mrs. Buru?'' my mean teacher asked, with an evil grin. I hated my Japanese teacher.

''T-the traffic w-was b-busy-y tod-day, Mrs. Kyofu'' I stammered.

''Hmpf'' she replied, angrily. ''Next time, you will be sent to the headmaster!'' she spit out.

I swallowed hardly. She was my enemy! I hated her! And worst of all, was that we had her in 3 subjects! Japanese, religion and history. It was a nightmare. That was just too unfair!


End file.
